Time changes everything
by johnston27
Summary: This fanfic will be all about how Jinora and Kai's love forms and intensifies over a duration of many years. IT takes them through all the years with them and how they discover new feelings- and ways to show them. #Kainora forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I really hope that you like this story. It** **is my first fanfiction. I am going to try an get out a chapter every few days to a week! Any reviews or requests for my fanfics would be appreciated!**

* * *

This is going to take place after Kai is first brought back to the Northern Air Temple.

As Kai stepped out of the airship, he looked at the Temple in awe. _Look at all this old stuff. I bet it's worth a lot._ He thought about all the possibilities. As his eyes were sweeping over the cracked,ancient, buildings, his bright green eyes stopped dead on a brunette that had to be about his age. He glanced over the classic airbending robes that she wore and thought back to the performance he had witnessed back in the city.

With his usual confidence, Kai walked over to the girl. "Hey, did you really mean that offer to help me with my airbending? Not that I really need it.." He shoved one hand into his jeans pocket and ran the other through his thick brown locks.

Jinora looked up at him, blushing ever so slightly. "Yeah, I can show you some of the proper stances if you'd like." She gave him a nervous smile. "M-maybe I could even give you a tour around?" The young airbender was not used to having someone her age around that wasen't one of her siblings. _I wonder what kind of person he is.._

Kai grinned at her, noticing how her eyes sparkled ever so slightly. "Really? What about right now? There's really nothing else to do around this old dump." Kai shrugged, hoping that he could get some alone time with her.

Jinora's big, brown eyes widened slightly, not expecting him to take her up on his offer let alone right at that moment. "Ummm..." She gave a sideways glance at her father that was busy talking with some of the other new airbenders. "Yeah, I guess that we could go now. Follow me." She started walking off in the opposite direction of Tenzin, glad to be given the possibility of a new friend.

The green eyed preteen followed Jinora. "Oh, yeah. My name Kai by the way." He kept looking around, taking in all the new sights that were set out before him.

"I'm Jinora." She didn't look at him as she wanted to keep her focus on the tour and not get distracted by his looks. "So this is the stables where the Sky Bison stay." She gestured to a large building that let out an odor, proving the habitants of it and the open area beside it. There were many bison in the herd and even some young calves.

"Wow... There are so many bisons! Does everyone get one?" He was awestruck, watching some of the large adults flying overhead but refocused when he heard her giggle quietly beside him. "What? What's so funny?"

"The plural to Bison is still Bison. Not Bisons" as she giggled again and touched Kai's arm. Though she quickly pulled her hand back, held it to her chest and blushed a soft pink. "Sorry.."

Kai was a little embarassed but then blushed when he noticed how cute and contagous her laugh was. "There is no need to apologize. So, shall we continue oh great tour guide?" He grinned and waited for her to keep showing him around.

"S-sure.." Jinora tucked a piece of chocolate hair behind her ear and continued to walk around, pointing out the sparring deck and the turning panels. They had later walked into the dormitories. "Your room will be down this hall, I don't think that too many are taken so just choose an empty one." She motioned down the corridor of boys rooms.

Kai nodded, wondering if this meant that it was the end of their tour, he looked up at her with a look of sadness in his eyes. "Well, It was nice of you to show me around. I guess I'll see you later?"

Jinora nodded, and smiled warmly. "Yes, at dinner. I can only imagine how it will be. With my younger siblings it is usually hectec but now that we have all of these new airbenders! I can't wait. Oh, if you'd like..." She looked down at her feet, "...Maybe you would like to eat with me? You dont have to if you really don't want to though."

Kai didn't really know why she acted as though she was insecure. Hearing her ask that was one if the best parts of his day so far. "Of course! I would really like that. Well, I guess I should get settled int my room.. I'll see you later?"

Jinora nods and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before turning away and running off to her room, her cheeks burning red. Leaving him in stunned silence, a wide grin apread across his light chocolate face .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later at dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai walked into the dining room, not expecting to see everyone looking like such a big family. Growing up in different homes and on the streets never really gave him the chance to know what it was like to be apart of something. To be able to feel all the love in the air. This was definately a feeling that he enjoyed. Kai spotted Jinora sitting at a table with Korra, Mako and Bolin so he made his way over to her. "Hey Jinora, is it still ok if I eat with you?" He rubbed the back of his head, wondering if she had changed her mind.

"Of course! Please sit," She motioned to the spot next to her, smiling at Kai, and then looking up when Korra cleared her throat.

"Hey, Jinora. Who's your friend?" The avatar winked at her, wanting to know the details since when they had picked up Kai, she never got to talk much to him.

Jinora gave Korra the 'shut up!' look but waited for Kai to sit down before introducing him. "This is Kai, remember, we picked him up in the city. I showed him around the grounds earlier and so I asked him to eat with us since I didn't think that you would mind." She blushed slightly.

"Oooh, so you just showed him around? That's it. I understand." Korra grins at the sight of both the young preteens look at eachother then blush deep red.

"Korra! Sto-" Jinora was shushed by her father as he addressed everyone, thanking them for coming to learn and expand with their airbending.

After Tenzin's speech, everyone commenced with eating, enjoying the vegetarian meals. Well, everyone except Kai.

"Where's the meat?" He looked at Jinora expectantly.

"Air Nomads are all vegetarians. Just like my family and I. Is that a problem for you?" She found it strange having to answer such a strange question. It was common knowledge that Airbenders don't eat meat.

The dinner continued for almost an hour, everyone enjoying the meal and all the new friendships that were in the making. For most of that duration Korra still teased Jinora and Kai. Much to her prevail because they sat there quitely, cheeks red the rest of the time.

~~~~~~~~After Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~

Jinora had dragged Kai off, away from Korra, as soon as everyone was dismissed. She was extremely embarrassed. "Kai I am so, so sorry for that! Korra is like my older sister and loves to bug me at any chance she gets. I can't believe that she would imply that we were together or something. "

Kai was about to tell her that he really didn't mind what Korra was saying until she showed such discomfort with it. Feeling his heart sink down into his stomach, he just looked down. "Yeah.. I guess that's what sisters do." He let out a soft sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Jinora was thoroughly confused with how he looked.

Kai quickly shook his head. "No! Nothing is wrong. I think I should go to bed now. Good Night." He turned away and walked off to his room, thinking about everything that happened that day, hearing a soft 'good night' in return from Jinora.

* * *

 **Yay! I really hope that you guys liked my first chapter! I will be proressing year by year with each chapter, showing how Kai and Jinora grow together and discover new pasts and futures. Please leave a review or prompt on how you guys would like to see this continue to lay out! I love you all for reading this :)**

 **~Cheyanne 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanksto all of you that read my first chapter! I wasn't sure if it woul be any good, but thank you for the reviews that were left! So, My next chapter is placed a year later when Jinora is 14 and Kai is 15.**

* * *

Jinora and Kai were circiling eachother on the sparring stage, arms outstretched and prepared for each others attacks. The two had become very close over the past year, growing as friends. They had become inseparable and trained together every day.

"Tired yet?" Kai smirked at Jinora, they both knew that he had progressed immensly and was becoming a more even match for Jinora.

"In your dreams. Don't get cocky." She grinned at him and quickly kicked at him, sending out a slicing tidal of air, to her visual surprise, Kai managed to dodge it and sent a few punches back in retaliation.

Even though Kai had been teasing Jinora about being tired, the truth was that he was hoping she said 'yes' because he himself was growing weak. Even if he kept training day after day, he was nowhere near to being a match for his best friend. She was too skilled. "Jin, do you mind?" He tugged at the hem of his shirt, meaning if she was okay with him taking it off.

"oh.. Ugh, yeah I don't mind. Do you mind?" It's not like she hadn't seen him shirtless before but she too was sweating in her training top.

Kai raised his eyebrows surprised that she would be ok with him seeing her in just her sports bra but then shaking his head. Why should he mind? She was his best friend. _JUST_ his best friend. Wasen't she? As his mind wandered, he pulled off his shirt, folding it and setting it off to the side, on the ground. He turned around to see her in her sports bra.

"Ugh... Should we continue?" Jinora asked, not sure why she had any kind nervousness.

"Sure." Kai nodded and they continued circiling each other.

Jinora kept dodging and attacking, but she felt herself slipping, narrowly missing his attacks. Jinora was confuse by the cause because she found herself just staring at Kai instead of his movements. She noticed how over the past year, his muscles have been developing. How they ripple as he attacks. Attacks... Jinora snapped back into reality just as Kai sent a strong blow that hit her in the gut. She was thrown off the stage and was so shocked that she barely managed to brace herself as she hit the ground with an 'oof!'

"Jinora!" Kai ran over to her wide eyed, crouching beside her. "I am so sorry! Why didn't you dodge it?" He helped her to her feet, heart racing with worry but felt his heart racing not only with worry but how close they were. _What are you thinking?! Stop it. She is your best friend._

Jinora stood up and groaned. "I was... distracted. I'm fine really. You really are improving!"

Kai smiled happily at her compliment as he sat her down under a tree. They continued to talk for hours, laughing and smiling almost like usual. But the lingering consciousness of each other still lingered between them.

~~~~~~~~One week Later~~~~~~~~~

Jinora couldn't shake her faint attraction so she went to seek the council of the only person she thought could help her with something like this.

"Korra? Can we talk?" The 14 year old walked up to the meditating avatar knowing that she would enjoy something to do other than sit there in silence for hours.

Korra looked up and smiled. "Of course! What do you need Jin?" She patted to the place next to her, asking Jinora to take a seat.

Jinora sat down and cleared her throat nervously. "W-well... Um, I wanted to ask... How do you know when you like someone?" She spoke the question quickly, trying to get the words out of her mouth.

Korra looked at her with wide eyes, taken a back that sweet little Jinora was asking for advice on something like this. The young airbender had never even showed any apparent liking for boys in the past. "Um, well.. I would say that to know you like someone you would be thinking about them constantly. You would notice them more. The way they laugh, smile, and the way they look. Now, why are you asking this..?"

Jinora listened intently but shied away from the question. "No reason really, I was just curious.." she rubbed her hands together nervously.

Korra looked at her suspicously then a borad smile spread across her face. "This is about Kai isn't it! I knew it! You like him. I know you do, Expecially now." Korra started laughing when Jinora covered the avatar's mouth with her hand.

"Shhh! Why do you have to be so loud? I don't know if I like him, I don't really even know what it is to like someone. I just... I don't know.." Jinora sighed loudly, frustrated at her own feelings. "Why do I have to feel like this? About my best friend no less."

Korra pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair. "It's ok. These things just happen. But you shouldn't let yourself get upset over it. Who cares if you like him?"

"I care! What if he doesn't like me? What if he finds out and then isn't my friend anymore?" Jinora started talking faster and faster, her mind swirling with all the possible outcomes, most of them bad.

"Calm down. It's not the end of the world if he doesn't like you back. But honestly, if you ask me, I think he does. Anyway, if he doesn't, that's his loss. You are a beautiful young, skillful girl and anyone would be lucky to have you. But you _are_ still young so don't be in such a rush. now. Go talk to him!" Korra helped her up and gave her a light shove, trying to make her go and sort things out.

Jinora nodded and walked away, searching for Kai.

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~

Kai had been playing with the baby bison when he saw Jinora walking over to him."Hey Jin! Where have you been? I was waiting." He gave her a hug when she reached him but let go when he felt how rigid she was. "Is everything ok..?"

Jinora nodded but didn't look him in the eyes, nervous of how she felt. "Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

Kai tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "Seriously Jin, whats going on? You aren't even looking at me. Did I do something?" He was worried and felt self-concious. She had never acted like this before and was extremely worried something happened.

Jinora looked to the side, nervous about what she was about to say."Kai.. I need to be honest with you about something."

What is it?" He gave her a soft smile, edging her on.

"I- Kai, I like you. I didn't realize it until recently but I do. I really do like you and I really don't want you to hate me for it!" She was nearly in tears, scared of the thought of losing her best friend.

Kai was surprised that she had just confessed her feelings to him and grinned as he took her into his arms. He was only 15 so he didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her. "Jinora. I could never hate you. Really it's the complete opposite of that. I like you too! But I never thought that I could tell you because you always seem to be focused. I didn't think you had time for me as anything other as a friend-" Kai was cut short when a loud booming voice came from behind them.

"Jinora! What do you think you are doing?!" They let go of eachother to see her father, Tenzin, walking over. His face was not showing any warmth towards the teenage boy. "Kai. Back. Away." He stood before them, arms crossed and an expectant look plastered on his face. "I know that you two have become good friends this past year but i do not need to see you hugging. Do you understand me?"

They both stared at the ground, nodding their heads. Jinora had a beet red blush on her face from the embarrasment of her father seeing them. "I'm sorry dad. But there is something that I need to tell you. I-I like Kai... As more than just.. a friend." She looked up not expecting her father to be very pleased with her but she she never liked to keep secrets from him.

"You what? No. You are only 14! You are not going to date or do anything of the sort with this hooligan. Do you understand me?" He turned to Kai, a angry and threatening look in his eyes. "If you so much as look at my daughter the wrong way you will never be allowed near her again. You are not to get close to her. Hell, you are not to come within arms length of my little girl!" He was seething now and gave them both a look that showed them that he meant what he was saying and there would be severe punnishment if the rules were broken.

"We understand." They quietly said in unison and Kai took a step away from Jinora, much to his disappointment. "I promise that I will not do anything that is not approved of." In honesty Kai didn't know if he could keep that promise now that he knew that Jinora felt the same way as him.

Tenzin gave them each one more look before stalking away to go and have a chat with his wife.

Jinora watched her father walk off and then looked up at Kai with sad eyes. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have told him. I just hate keeping secrets from him." She waited until Tenzin was out of sight before stepping into his arms, wanting to be held a little longer.

Kai shook his head and hugged her back. "It's fine Jinora. Nothing can ruin this now that I know you feel the same way as me." He pressed a kiss to the op of her head and smiled, no matter what thrt aibending master had her said to him, his heart was as light as a feather. He had never felt this happy before in his life.

After that first discovery, Kai had been nervous that Tenzin would spot them if he got too close to Jinora. He wanted so much to just hold her in his arms forever but feared that wouldn't happen for a long time..

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I will try mybest to have the next one out by the first of August! The next chapter will be after yet another year. I hope that you like the passed chapters and the one to come! Please leave reviews or PM me with any prompts that you would like to see and I will try my best to work it into the plot!**

 **~Cheyanne 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much to those of you that have read my first two chapters! I really appretiate it! This chapter will take place another year later and features... Their first kiss! enjoy!**

* * *

Jinora and Kai had deeply enjoyed eachothers company over these last two years of friendship. But things seemed to be taking the next step. They were discovering new and intensified feelings, but where will it lead to?

The two young teenagers were down in the sky bison stable, helping with feeding the large, furry creatures. Well, atleast Jinora was. Kai had seemed to wander off and was playing with the baby bison. "Kai! Quit goofing off. We are _both_ supposed to be working, not just me." She had turned to him, scowling, with a hand on her hip.

Kai looked up from one of the baby bison with a broad grin on his light chocolate face. "But Jinorrrraaa! Everyone needs a break sometime, why are you always such a stick in the mud? Come play with us." He started to pet another one of the bison, it pushing into his hand, clearly enjoying the affection.

Jinora gave the bison a look, wondering if maybe she really should take a break but instead she shook her head. "No. We need to finish this so that we can train later. Father gave us chores and we are supposed to complete them. There isn't time to be taking such breaks, now would you please come over here and help me?" She gave him a stern look, like a mother would to her child. Sometimes she really felt like she had to be the mother to Kai even with him being a year older than her.

The 16 year old sighed and grunted as he got up, leaving the young bison to play with eachother. "Fine. But you really need to let loose sometimes, you can't always to what Tenzin says, you aren't just some little kid anymore." He reached for the pitchfork she was holding and as he did, their hands brushed slightly making Jinora blush bright red and let go of the pitchfork. It fell to the ground with a soft _thud_ and she blushed even more.

"Sorry." She reached down for it, not realizing that Kai was doing the same. Their heads smacked together with an even louder _thump_ than when the pitchfork had fallen. "Ow! I'm sorry! Maybe it is time for a break." She giggled while holding a hand over the section of her head that had collided with Kai's.

Kai nodded and helped her up, then leading her over near the bison so they could all play together. "So, if I need to get you to take a break all I have to do it smack you on the head?" He chuckled at that and patted the top of a babys' head. He really enjoyed being with Jinora and the bison.

Jinora kissed the top of the head of a bison but didn't notice teh one behind her, so in it's feeling of being left out, it headbutted her in the back, pushing her over. "Woah!" Kai managed to grab her hand as she fell but instead of catching her, he lost his balance and fell ontop of her with an _oof!_

Kai grunted and propped himself up on his hands and knees, not yet noticing that he was on Jinora. And that their faces were just inched apart.

"Um, Kai?" Jinora looked up at him, feeling her heart flutter at the realization of how close they were. She felt her eyes graze over his features, from the thickness of his hair, to how his arms were starting to fill out with muscle. But most of all, she saw how beautiful his eyes were, and the young teenager couldn't make herself look away from them.

Kai looked down at the sweet girl that he had become great friends with over the past two years and remembered just how much she meant to him. He gazed into her eyes and before even realizing what he was doing, he slowly lowered himself, bringing his lips to hers. His eyes closed as he felt the softness of her mouth against his and how his heart sped up.

Jinora looked at him with surprise when he kissed her but didn't even think of pushing him away. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment and placing her hand of his cheek. Jinora couldn't help but feel disappointed though as Kai pulled back from her, breaking their sweet kiss.

He had a smile on his face and it only grew when he saw the smile on hers. At that moment, it seemed to him that nothing could go wrong. He leaned in again for another kiss, but just before their lips met..

"I'm telling dad!" Jinora shot up, shoving Kai off of her when she heard her sister calling out. She looked at the boy that she was just moment's ago kissing and felt her face burning with a blush. Without hesitation, she lept to her feet and chased after her sister. "Ikki! Stop!" The chase continued, leaving Kai behind, running after them. But Ikki was too quick, she stopped infront of Tenzin, out of breath and grinning at Jinora.

Tenzin looked down at his youngest daughter, wondering why she was running from her sister. "Ikki? What's going on here?" He looked at a wide-eyed Jinora with a questioning gaze.

Ikki, heaved, trying to catch her breath while she explained to her father. "Jinora... was... kiss...ing...Kai..." She started to breath better and looked at her father. "I went down... to the bison stables and saw... them kissing!" She grinned at Jinora, feeling very happy with herself and then saw Kai take a few steps away from the steaming master.

Tenzin looked at his eldest child in disbelief when he noticed Kai standing a little ways behind her. He stalked over to the teenage boy, face turning red in anger. "Is it true?!"

Kai looked at Tenzin wide eyes, and nervous. "U-ugh... Umm... well... um." He couldn't find his words, he was too frightened of what would happen to even think of what to say.

Jinora saw how much Kai was scared of her father and grabbed the back of Tenzin's robe, trying to take the attention off him. Dad, if you are going to be mad at anyone, be mad with me. I am the one that kissed Kai. He didn't kiss me." She knew she was lying but figured that her getting in trouble would be better than Tenzin possibly killing her best friend.

Tenzin stared at his daughter in disbelief. "You?... No. That's not possible! You are my most well behaved child. You wouldn't do such a thing." He shook his head.

"It's true! I... I wanted to know what it was like. Kai is my best friend so I thought that he wouldn't mind-" Tenzin cut her , not wanting to hear his litle girl talk about her desire to do such a thing. He took a step back. "You will have a talk about this with your mother. And as for you." He turned to Kai. "I am watching you. No. More. Kissing. You got that?" His face was read from the effort of trying to keep his calm. Eventualy, the father had to walk away to go cool down.

JInora let out a sigh of relief when her father left and smiled at Kai, giggling when he let out a big breath of air. He was as pale as a ghost, but that's better then what could've happened. Jinora remembered that her sister was still there and turned to her. "Ikki! Why would you do that?! He almost lashed out at Kai!"

Ikki shrugged. "It's your fault for kissing him. So, what was it like? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you going to kiss him again?" Ikki started shooting off questions but instead of answering them Jinora gave her a stern glare that sent the younger girl running off to her room.

JInora sighed and turned back to Kai, he had the colour back in his face but still looked a little frightened. "Kai..? Are you ok? I'm sorry about Ikki." She looked down at the ground.

Kai snapped out of his daze and looked at Jinora. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for kissing you.. and then letting you take the blame for it. I'm not much of a man." He was angry at himself for being so weak. He remembered their chores. "We better go finish with the bison." He started walking in the direction of the stables without even waiting for her to say another word.

JInora watched him walk off, a little sad that they could not keep talking and she was especially unhappy that he was beating himself up about it. _Did he not like the kiss? Was it just me?_ She was starting to become very self concious, wondering if him liking it was all in her head.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I think that I am going to make a part 2 to this chapter! I just feel like I can do more with it. I will try to release it within the next day or two so keep a lookout! If you have any requests for what you would like to see happen or a scene that you would like me to write out, feel free to write a review or PM me! I am open to writing anything! Or if you would like me to write you a whole other fanfic then PM me and I'll see what i can do with you're idea! Love you guys!**

 **~Cheyanne 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this is the continuing of Chapter 3! I just though that there should be more to it. Jinora is 15, Kai is 16 still, they just had their first kiss a week ago and things have been very tense ever since then.**

* * *

Jinora and Kai had been sneaking glances at eachother all week whenever Tenzin was around, lately he never let his daughter out of his sight. Until now, for the first time in a week, Tenzin had asked Jinora to go feed the Bison on her own. Glad to be free of her father, she accepted the chore hastily.

As she reached the stable, she noticed someone standing by the door. "Hello?" She waited until the person turned to her to smile. "Kai!" She grinned and walked just a little faster over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Kai smiled broadly back at the younger teen. "I came to see you, I haven't been able to look at you lately without your father staring me down. Was it wrong of me to come?" He didn't think that she would not want to see him but ever since their kiss, he has been feeling very self concious. The 16 year old ran his right hand through the back of his hair.

Jinora shook her head* "No, I'm glad that you came!" Before she knew it, she pulled him in for a hug, enjoying being able to see him without her stick in the mud father breathing down her neck. It only made her happier when she felt his muscled arms close around her, trapping in the warmth.

Kai held her close to him, feeling his heart beating in his chest. He hated not being with his best friend.. And possibly something more. "I missed you so much Jin."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry that this happened." She nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his musky scent. Loving every moment of it.

"No, it's my fault for not being more careful. But I won't make that mistake again." Kai looked around their surroundings, then back at a confused Jinora before pressing his mouth to hers. It wasen't so much of a passionate kiss but instead it was raw hunger. The need to be together and share the experiance once again.

Jinora was taken aback by the sudden kiss but didn't resist. She tilted her head to the right slightly to give him more access and gripped the back of his hair with both hands. She broke the kiss, gasping for breath, and looked into his eyes.

Kai smiled and touched her fore head with hers. "I've been waiting to do that.. I'm sorry that it was so sudden" He wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting her to move even an inch away. "Jin.. I-I... I love you." He looked her in the eyes, hoping that she wouldn't be too uneasy with his confession.

Jinora's smile seemed to reach from one ear to the other as she looked at him. "I love you too, Kai." With the last word, she kissed him this time, slowly moving her mouth against his, savouring every moment that they had. But as they continued, the kiss became much more intense.

Kai let his hands slip lower on Jinora's waist as he felt her press harder onto his mouth. He felt like she wanted more so he gently parted her lips and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. The teen hoped that what he was doing, he was doing the right way because he really had no idea. Jinora had been his first kiss, so this was all so new and wonderful.

Jinora had been surprised when Kai stuck his tongue into her mouth but she enjoyed it. She kept herself pressed to him as they kissed for a while but when she felt his hands lowering to her butt, she quickly pushed him away, leaving him with a questioning look.

"Jinora..?" Kai had no idea why he had just been pushed away, he thought that everything was fine. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jinora shook her head, trying to reassure him. "N-no! I just remembered that I was sent to do chores and if my father comes to check on me and sees that they aren't done, he will be suspicous." She knew how bad it was to lie. But she seemed to be getting better at it. In reality, she was scared on where things were going but didn't want to tell Kai that in fear that he might not like her anymore.

Kai nodded, still too in the clouds to be upset. "Do you want help? It's the least I can do after getting you into trouble and causing you to be under lock and key." He gives her one of those charming smiles that she just can't resist.

"Oh, alright. But no goofing off this time!" She giggled and started to feed the furry creatures that were all around, enjoying their company along with Kai's. Her mind kept going over the fact that he had just told her that he loved her.

The two teenagers worked together, getting hay to all of the Bison, Kai stole a quick kiss any chance he got. Though, Jinora scolded him for doing it while they worked, she wished that he kept doing it. She never wanted their time together to end. After they were done, they started walking together back to the temple. Half way there though, Jinora's mother,Pema, stopped them. "Can I speak to you two, please?" She didn't wait for an answer, but instead just walked over to the courtyard and motioned for them to sit on a bench.

Kai did as he was told, and sat on the splintering bench, hoping that he wouldn't get poked with a small shard of wood as he did. He gazed up at the air acolyte nervously. _She can't be worse then Tenzin right..?_ Kai glanced in Jinoras' direction, hoping that she would give him any hint on what was about to happen but he saw no signs in the fifteen year olds' face. "So.. You wanted to speak to us?" His voice shook slightly.

Pema nodded as she looked at the two. But instead of going off on them, she smiled brightly. "Oh, you don't have to look so frightened! I just wanted to talk to you kids, to make sure you knew to be safe-" JInora cut her off before she could say anymore.

"MOM! Can we please not do this? I'm only 15. I'm... I- Just no." She couldn't find any words from being so embarassed. Jinora could feel her cheeks burning and she could only guess how red they were.

Kai looked up to Pema, eyes wide. " Miss... W-we aren't doing.. _that.._ " He looked down at his hands. He felt guilty of the fact that he had thought about it, what 16 year old boy hadn't. "I promise you. All that we have done is kissed. Trust me, I am too afraid of Tenzin for that." He tried to laugh but it was just a strained breath.

Pema giggled where she stood. "Oh dear, even if that is so, and I hope that you aren't having sex yet, but it is always good to know about things like this, things like protection. How else do you think I had 4 kids?" This just left the teens staring down at their hands silently thinking about what they were told. "Well, I better be off! Sweetie, don't tell your father about this talk. It would just make him worry." With that, Pema walked off leaving the teenages to themselves.

For what seemed like hours, Jinora and Kai just sat there on the bench, silent. They didn't know what to do or say after the conversation with her mother. Kai was the first one to break the silence. "Y-your mother sure is blunt.." He looked at her, hoping that she would meet his gaze.

Jinora looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh. "I know! But i guess she had a good reason to talk like that. From what I've read, it seems that sex is a serious thing." She glanced at her hands before back at him. "H-have you.. have you thought about doing it..? I mean, are you wanting to do it?" She didn't know what to expect from his answers.

Kai looked at her like a deer in headlights. Should he tell her that he _had_ thought about it? "I- Um.. I guess so.. It crossed my mind but I don't know if I want to do it. Have you though about us having sex?" He grimaced at how painful this conversation felt for him.

Jinora nodded. "Yes, I had been reading a romance novel and the character in the book seemed so passionate and then made love, so naturally I wondered what it would be like." She sure had the same bluntness as her mother. Just then, Jinora shot up to her feet. "I forgot that I was supposed to help with dinner tonight, I'm sorry I have to go." She pondered what she should do and eventually leaned down and gave him a quick, sweet kiss on the mouth before rushing off to the kitched.

Kai sat there, a smile on his face, and glad to be so close to his best friend and the girl that he loved.

* * *

 **Sorry that this wasn't as long as I would have liked but thank you for reading it! I will try to have the next chapter out in a few days! Just a seak peek- It will have some juicy, romance and some fluff! I am going to make the next chapter extra long to make up for this one being short! If you want to see anything special happen (Like a certain scene) Then leave a review or PM me and I will add it in however I can! Love you guys!**

 **~Cheyanne 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for reading my past 4 chapters! As promised, this one will be extra long! And it is coming out early due to a RL friend that reads it and is bugging me. So here!**

 **This takes place when Jinora and Kai have been 'dating' (Not to Tenzin's approval) For a year.. But an old friend shows up that may cause the two to go through a rocky relationship.. See what happens next by reading!**

* * *

Jinora and Kai were having one of their usual days- hiding out in the bison stables. But today, things seemed to be more heated. They stood there in the stables, glued to eachother. Kai had Jinora pressed up against a wall, hands wrapped around her slim waist. They had been much closer than usual, this passed few days. Jinora wrapped her arms around the back of the 17 year olds neck, making him want to stay with her even more.

Kai slowly slid his hand up the back of her shirt, running his fingers up her back and sending shivers down her spine. "Kai.." She was so out of breath from the pace that they were kissing eachother, that she could barely manage to say his name in more than a whisper. "Someone will see us.." But even though she spoke those words, she didn't want him to stop. And he didn't. He kept her pressed close as he moved from kissing her lips to her neck. "Kai?!"

Jinora was surprised by him doing that and it felt kind of strange.. In a good way. She was shocked even when he stepped back from her, hands still on her hips but a wide grin on his face. "What? Is there some reason for you to be so happy?" She looked at his face for any signs of what was going on.

"Jin, I always have a reason to be happy with you. But now, I've marked you as mine." His happy grin turned into a sly one as he pulled her by the hand over to an old mirror that hung on the wall.

The young girl looked at herself, confused until she saw a small round hickey on her side of her neck. Her eyes went wide as she reached a hand up to touch the spot. "Kai! Why did you do that?! It's so easy to see. My father might notice it!" She was in slight panic mode, her face red with embarassment.

Kai hugged her from behind, nibbling on her ear. "I didn't think of that, but you trying to hide it is the fun part-" Kai was cut short by a voice, unknown to him calling out, "Jin! Are you there?" Kai looked at her questioningly and saw her face light up. She broke out of his embrace and ran out of the stable. He was curious who it was that was calling and just as he reached the door, he saw her jump into the arms of a man about their age. His mouth fell open, as he watched the girl he loved being spun around by another man.

Jinora smiled brightly at the boy before her as she was set down. "Haru! When did you get here?! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She had momentarily forgot about Kai watching them as she was hugged again.

Kai felt his breath catch, a sudden anger rising into his throat as he walked over to them. Luckily, Jinora had helped him many times with his anger management, mainly by doing anything she could to piss him off and then calming him down again. But now was the moment of truth. He reached them as they were in the middle of conversation.

"I just arrived, Tenzin told me that you would be out here. I didn't disturb your chores did I?" He let her go and crossed his arms infront of him.

"No! You didn't disturb anything. I'm so happy to see you! How is the Earth Kingdom this time of year?" The smile on her face was so bright and genuine that it made Kai's heart ache. Kai glanced over what the man, Haru, was wearing. It was similar to what he used to wear when he lived in the Earth kingdom.

"It's amazing, it is so nice right now, I wish you could see it again, Mom misses you." Haru then noticed the boy standing behind Jinora. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Haru, it's nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Jin's?" He held out his hand.

Kai shook his hand but before he could explain what him and Jinora were, she spoke for him. "Haru, this is Kai. He's my friend and one of the new airbenders that we picked up 4 years ago. Kai, Haru is a good friend of mine. We met a long time ago when my family did some traveling." Kai felt the pang of jealousy again when she only refered to their relationship as 'friends'.

Haru smiled. "Nice to meet you Kai! I'm glad to see that Jinora has made a friend here that is her age. Well, other than me."

Jinora grabbed Haru's arm and started pulling him towards the temple. "Let's go get a snack. Come on Kai!"

Kai looked at her, dumbfounded. They were making out not even 5 minutes ago and now she was on the arm of some guy that he didn't even know. But, reluctantly, Kai followed her anyways. There was no way he was going to leave them alone.

* * *

Later that night, the 3 teenagers sat in the livingroom. Kai watched as the one he loved chatted and laughed with the earth bender, swallowing all the words that he wanted to whip at The other 17 year old boy.

"Remember that time when you thought it was funny to throw a pebble at that Mooselion cub?" Jinora giggled, recalling the good memory of the time that her and Haru were chased by a mother Mooselion and barely made it away.

"Yes! That was so fun! Except when the mother almost ate me!" Kai nearly cringed at Haru's laugh, it was deep and bellowing compared to Jinora's.

Kai looked up at the two of them, after a long time staring at his hands. "So, how do you two know eachother?" He wanted to know even though he really sure that knowing anything would change how he felt about the other boy.

Haru looked over at the mocha skinned boy. "Oh, My grandpa knew Jin's grandparents. They met when Avatar Aang was traveling to master the elements. I am named after my grandfather."

Jinora nodded. "Our grandparents introduced us when we my family was at a gathering." She smiled remembering how well her and Haru got along when they first met.

Kai sat there, listening to their stories, trying to keep his cool for Jinora. He knew how much this friend must have meant to her. But things started going wrong when, as they were telling another story about when Haru fell off of a flying bison, Jinora put her hand on his. Kai stared at the two of their hands. He couldn't believe that it was her that made that move.

Jinora was shocked out of the memory that her and her dear friend were sharing when she saw Kai stand up abruptly, face turning red in anger, but she didn't understand why. "Kai? Are you ok?" She looked at him with worried eyes and that just made Kai even more angry.

"No. I am not ok! I need some air." With that, he stalked away, nearly running to get out of that temple and away from the painful sight that was infront of him. Why would she do that? Does she even love me, or does she just want someone to hold her so she isn't lonely? Kai screamed his frustrations in his head, still walking though he didn't know where.

Haru looked between Jinora and Kai, watching what was happening and then watched the young man walk away. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know.." Jinora looked down at their hands, still holding eachother. Is he jealous? Why would he be though? Haru is just a friend. She sighed, thinking everything through and not knowing what to do.

"Jin, can I ask you something?" She looked up to see Haru with a very serious look in his eyes and she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to know. But never the less, she nodded.

"Are you.. Involved with Kai..?" The look in his pine green eyes changed from serious to almost hurt.

"W-why would you a-ask that?" Jinora was so taken off guard by the sudden personal question and wonder why he would want to know that in the first place.

Haru nodded. "So, it's true. Do you even know why I came here?" He grasped her hands tighter, trying to keep her in place.

Jinora looked at him, confused for what he was meaning. "I thought you said that you came to pay a visit?"

Haru laughed. "Jin, I came to see you. I wanted to tell you just how I felt. How I've always felt. Jinora, I love you." His words left her in a shocked silence. She had never even begun to suspect Haru's feelings for her, but thinking back to their time together and especially these last few days, she understood.

"Haru.. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt this way about me, but i am even more sorry that I cannot return your love. I love Kai, and only Kai. I should go." It pained her to be saying such things to such a dear friend, but it had to be done. Jinora left him sitting there, hands grasped together as she ran out of the temple, looking for Kai.

It wasn't hard to find him for he was blowing strong gusts of wind into the water, causing them to splash loudly. He was trying to blow off steam and keep himself from crying all at once. Though, tears nearly spilled over when he caught a glimpse of Jinora, standing not too far away from him. "What do you want?!" He yelled at her, heartbroken, thinking that she was there to tell him that she didn't need him anymore.

Jinora's chocolate eyes widened as he yelled at her. Yes, they had gotten into arguments before, but he had never raised his voice like that to her, and it stung just as much as a slap would have. "Kai.. I'm sorry, please. Just talk to me?" She pleaded, not knowing what the outcome would be.

Kai looked at her, not sure what to do. He was so angry, but he loved her so much that it was ebbing away. "Why? Why didn't you tell me about him?" He stopped with his waves of air and instead balled his fists at his side.

Jinora stepped closer to him, tears in her eyes. She didn't want to lose him, he meant the world to her. "Kai, you know I only love you. It's silly to think anything else. Can you please calm down?"

Kai looked at the ground, anger still boiled in his stomach but he felt more ashamed of himself for letting his anger get the best of him, he thought that he had put all of the mindless fighting behind him.

Jinora saw Kai starting to try and calm so she ran forwards, embracing him, glad to be feeling his warmth for she was afraid that he wouldn't forgive her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about knowing him sooner.. I didn't know that he felt that way about me. I'm so sorry.." She tried to keep her voice strong but it cracked, showing how worried she was.

Kai stood there, letting her hug him, not knowing what to do. His emotions swirled in his mind, each one trying to explode out. "Jinora.." He hugged her back, feeling himself calm down completely. "I'm sorry I got so worked up. It's just that when I saw how you looked at him-" Jinora cut him off.

"I would never look at him the way I look at you. Don't you ever doubt that." She scolded him, but it didn't last long as her joy took over. She placed one small hand on each side of his face, bringing him in for a kiss. It was light and sweet as you would imagine two lovers would share after a long time being apart. Jinora smiled against his mouth as she felt his warm hands land on her hips.

Kai felt every drop of anger that was in him dissipate as he pressed his mouth harder against hers, recognizing the sweet taste. He slowly backed her into the trunk of a large, old oak tree.

Jinora gave out a short gasp of surprise when she felt her back hit the tree. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help her stand taller. This was definitely one time that she hated being so short but the though quickly vanished as she parted her lips to make their kiss even more intimate.

The seventeen year old boy kept his focus on her, tuning everything else out. It never seemed hard to him though because she felt like his whole world. Even when he was a pompous ass, she still loved him and never gave up. He was forever grateful for that, and for her. He slowly slid his hands up, under the back of her thin top, sending strong shivers up her back, he smiled knowing that he was the only one that could do that to her.

Jinora loved how when he touched her, she felt nervous and excited all at once. She threaded her fingers into the back of his hair, tangling them into his thick, brown locks. "I love.. you Kai." She murmured against his mouth inbetween their kisses and pulled her mouth from his, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Jin." He panted trying to catch his breath but not wanting to stop all at once. The moment that she moved to kiss him again, he crashed his mouth into hers, holding her up higher so that he could get a better angle.

The brunette was stunned by how intense of a kiss he gave her was and melted into his arms, though, standing on her tip toes like that for so long was proving to be difficult. She pushed against the tree, taking him by surprise and making him take a step back. "Jin..?" He didn't know what she was doing and looked down at her to see a big grin on her face for only a split second before she jumped up onto his hips, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Is there a problem?" She had her arms around his shoulders and looked down slightly at him, now she was higher but it was more even than before.

Kai grinned. "Not at all." He backed her up against the tree once again to help hold her up, but for extra support, he had one hand under her butt and the other under her thigh. He didn't waste any time in bringing their mouths together again. Keeping up the intensity, though he wanted more. He moved his mouth from hers and started kissing down her jawbone and to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. The hand on her thigh moving up, around her waist and to the band of her pants, he started to moove further when she pulled his hand away with her own.

Jinora shook her head. "Not yet." She wasn't near ready to be taking any further steps and instead moved his hand back to her waist.

They kept kissing for a long time after that, hands exploring eachother, above clothes. When they had calmed themselves down, they walked hand in hand back to the temple. Jinora looked at Kai and noticed that his lips were slightly swollen, hoping that hers weren't the same way or else someone might figure out just what they had been doing.

Kai lead her into the temple, looking around to see if anyone was there but didn't see anyone. "Where's Haru?" He was happy that he wasn't still around but it still confused him. He let go of her dainty hand and wandered to the kitchen, seeing only Jinora's Mother, Pema, there, cutting up some vegetables.

Jinora walked over to her mother. "Mom, where's Haru?" She took a slice of carrot off of the cutting board.

Pema looks at her daughter. "He didn't say good bye? That's strange. He left a few hours ago. He told me that his father needed him back in the village." The mother swatted her daughter's hand away as she reached for more of the food. "Don't. You'll ruin your dinner and make your mouth more sore than it already is." She grinned at her daughter and quickly glanced over to a suddenly bright red Kai.

Jinora was ready to ask more questions until her mother made that remark. "U-Ugh.. We're.. Gonna go n-now." Jinora stuttered across her words and practically ran out of there, dragging Kai by the hand with her.

Kai was glad to get out of there, but he was even happier that if it was that noticeable what they had been up to, that it was Pema and not Tenzin that they saw first.

Jinora led the mocha skinned boy to the livingroom where they sat on the couch next to eachother. "I'm sorry about that. Mom never lets anything get passed her or lets anything go." She laughed, but it was short and strained so Kai knew just how fake it was.

Kai look her hand in his. "It's fine, I think you look cuter when you blush." His comment only made her blush even harder.

Jinora looked down, trying to hide her face from him, only to have him lift her chin up so that she looks at him in the eyes. "Don't hide it.." He leans in and places a soft and gentle kiss on her mouth, pulling back after a short time though in fear that someone would see them. "Jin, I love you so much."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Sorry that it took so long to release, but I made it almost double the length of my other chapters and I tried to put more thought into the detail and story line.**

 **Please let me know what you think or if there is anything that you would like to have me write out into a chapter! All reviews are appretiated aswell! Love you guys!**

 **~Cheyanne 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! This is it! Jinora and Kai are finally going to take the leap into adulthood! There will be some sexual content but nothing too graphic (Atleast I'll try not to make anything too graphic ;))

Kai: 18 Jinora: 17

Jinora sped through the air ball arena, dodging the poles that jutted up from the earth everywhere. She had the ball in her hands and was starting to get confident that she could get another point. Kai was no where to be seen.

But little did she know that that wasn't something to get cocky about. Kai was jumping from pole to pole, trailing slightly behind her so that she wouldn't be able to notice her.

Just when Jinora was rounding the last pole before the goal, Kai blasted her back with a gust of wind and in the process, she drops the ball.

Taking the chance, Kai picks it up and tries running, stepping too close to Jinora though because she manages to latch onto his ankle from her lying down position and trips him. "Ha! Got you now!" A devilish smirk plays across her face and she crawls up to the ball, reaching over him to grab it.

Kai opens his eyes just as her chest brushes against his back so instead of bucking her off, he lays still. waiting for the right moment. Just as her fingers touch the ball, Kai pushes upwards, causing Jinora to tumble sideways and so Kai pins her to the ground. An evil grin spread across his face as he looks down at her.

She put her hands on his chest to try and push him away, giggling the whole while. But instead, Kai just leaned down, bringing his face inches away from her own. Jinora looked into his bright green eyes, stunned and distracted. Kai feels her stop pushing him and instead, places her hands on each of his cheeks.

Completely forgetting his plan to win their little game, Kai leans down, closing the remaining distance that is inbetween them. He brushes his lips against hers, making it a slow and endearing.

But, Jinora didn't want that. She moved to place one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his well defined, muscular back. She pulled him down on her, pressing her mouth firmer to his as to make the kiss more heated.

Kai froze for a second, not used to Jinora being so assertive. But, he had to admit that he liked it. He lightly bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance and smiled against her mouth when she granted it. Their tongues danced, in a frenzy to explore each other's mouths.

Kai was even more surprised when Jinora bucked her hips upwards, rolling him over so that she was straddling him. They broke the kiss for a couple seconds, catching their breaths. "Jinora..? Are you o-" Kai didn't even get to finish the question when Jinora bent back down and crashed their lips back together.

Jinora buried her hands in his thick undercut, gripping at the strands of chocolate brown.

Kai reveled in the kiss, running his hands over her behind before sliding them under the hem of her shirt. He tried not to get too carried away though and blushed when he felt himself begin to harden, praying to god that she wouldn't notice.

But, oh, she did. Jinora gasped inwardly softly when she felt something hard, poking the inside of her thigh. She smiled into their kiss before pulling back, sitting up and looking at the culprit to her being poked.

Kai looked at her, eyes slightly wide before covering his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarassment. "I'm sorry,Jinora.." He started to apologize when he felt her weight being lifted off of him. He peeked through his fingers to see her standing there, looking at him with a smirk plastered to her face.

She held out her hand, offering it to him. He took it, very confused on where this was going. He stood up, and followed her.

Jinora led her towards the temple, she was very nervous but she knew that this was right because of how her hand tingled when it held his. She pulled him along, not saying a word as they entered the temple.

"Ugh... Jinora?" Kai asked, wondering where she was taking him. But when she didn't say anything, he just sighed and held onto her hand, following her through the temple and up to her room. Kai, more confused than ever, asked, "Why are we-" But he was swiftly cut off when Jinora shut the door behind them and locked it. "Why did you-" once again he was cut short in his words, but this time it wasn't a sound that stopped him.

Jinora quickly pressed her lips to his, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. He just stood there stunned for a couple of seconds before closing his eyes and kissing her back. He forgot all about his questions and placed his big hands on her hips, holding her closer to him.

Jinora smiled into the kiss and lightly bit onto his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He almost immediately obliged and deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Little did he notice that she had been pushing him backwards until he fell back onto her bed, a gasp escaping his throat when he made impact and their mouths broke apart.

He gazed up at her questioningly but she just gave him a mischievous smirk before moving to straddle his lap and crush their lips together again. He slowly moves his hands down from her waist to her butt, lightly squeezing it. Jinora moaned into the kiss, slowly grinding herself down onto his buldge, hoping that he would get the hint of what she wanted.

Kai broke the kiss, looking her in the eyes. "Jin, don't do that. You're making me... Ughh.." He moaned in pleasure when she ground down on him again.

"That's kind of the point." She smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him again, this time making it slow and sweet.

Kai gave here an unsure look, not really understanding that she actually wanted to to this. "Are you sur-" He was cut off by Jinora grinding down on him once more and kissing him lightly, letting out a quiet 'mmhmmm'.

Jinora squeaked in surprise when Kai rolled them over so that he was looming over her, lust sparkling in his eyes. She smiled up at him, not used to seeing this side to him before. This hunger, longing that seemed to radiate off of him. Jinora had always been greatful that Kai didn't push her but now she wanted it.

Kai ran his hand down the girl's thigh while kissing her, making sure to put all his love into the peppered kisses. Then, he slowly started kissing down her jaw and neck, occasionly nipping at her sweet skin.

His mouth kept trailing down, kissing a line down her body. When he reached the hem of her pants, he looked up at her as if asking her permission, to which she nodded her approval.

Kai slowly pulled the hem of her pants down with her underwear until they were completely off and crumpled on the floor. He moved back up to her thigh, kissing the inside of it, mere inches away from her core.

Jinora let out a soft whimper, the anticipation clawing at her insides, wishing to be released. She looked down at the sight of the boy she loves inbetween her legs and it just made her even more aroused.

Jinora reached down and caught Kai behind his neck, pulling him up to her for a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth for him, so that their tongues could dance together. Jinora couldn't help but shudder in delight when, as he leaned forwards, the fabric of his jeans that was cover his buldge rubbed up against her newly exposed area.

Kai smirked into their kiss, trailing his hand down the side of her body until it rested over her wetness. He tentatively rubbed her clit, hoping that all this was right-it was his first time too after all. But, as Jinora jerked into his touch, he no longer had any doubts.

He moved his fingers down a little more, passed her clit and over her entrance. Though, he couldn't help himself when he slid his middle finger into her. The feeling was so new he nearly broke their kiss, noticing her sudden intake of breath.

Kai carefully moved his finger in her, pumping it in and out of her opening. After a moment of that, he inserted another finger into her, being careful not to be to rough.

Jinora was breathing heavily under him, not sure what to think, it felt good - really good, but it felt strange at the same time, like she needed more.

She reached down, pulling at the hems of Kai's shirt, suddenly feeling slightly unconcious that she was the only one that had lost some clothing. She smiled in relief when Kai got the message and quickly took out his fingers, having to do so, so that he could pull his shirt over his head.

Their eyes briefly locked, both of them sharing a look of nervousness and want at the same time. Jinora kept her eyes on his as she slowly pulled her shirt up over herself, only breaking eye contact for a second. As soon as the fabric his the floor, Kai's eyes wandered to her breasts.

To Kai, they looked so beautiful. Not too small, but not overly large at the same time. To him, they seemed to be perfect. There was only one problem with them though, she still had her sports bra on, covering them for the most part.

Jinora must have noticed because she quickly moved to take it off, only to have Kai place his hands over hers. A mischevious glint in his eyes. Jinora looked at him, confused of why he would stop her from giving him the oppourtunity to see her bare breasts.

Her eyes went wide as he squeezed on her hands, causing her to grasp her own breasts. He loosened and then repeating the motion, stifling a groan at the sight of her hands on herself.

Kai moved his gaze up to meet Jinora's praying that his boldness wasn't too much for her. He couldn't help but grin at the bright blush that swept across her pale cheeks. He lifted his hands off of hers, moving them beside her head as he leaned down, purposefully brushing his buldging jeans across her clit.

Jinora just lay there, clamping her tiny mouth shut to keep from moaning at his movement. She was still slightly surprised about his bravery to have her touch her own breaths, but she had to admit that it turned her on.

She felt her breathing hitch though when his face leaned down, his mouth moving up to beside her ear and whispering the word; "I love you." This seemed to make something click in Jinora, she was brought out of her dazed state and to reality.

Jinora wrapped her arms around Kai's neck, bringing his lips to hers in a hot kiss. She tugged at his lip, nearly forcing him to grant her access as she kissed him with such passion that had him stunned.

What had him even more stunned though was when she circled her legs around his waist, moaning into their kiss when she was rubbed once more. Though, the centimeters of fabric between them was starting to annoy her, she didn't want there to be anything separating them.

Using every ounce of her courage, Jinora rolled them over once more, taking the position on top of him. She reluctantly pulled away from him, earning a groan of protest from her boyfriend.

Kai lay under her, watching nervously as she got off of him, moving to stand on the bed at his feet. Kai propped himself up on his elbows, giving her a curious glance and wondering if she had changed her mind about this. "Jin..?"

He was more than surprised though when she dropped down to her knees. Kai's eyes went wide with anticipation, a sudden, deep nervousness planting itself deep into his stomach. He gulped loudly as she reached to the hem of the pants for his robe, slowly pulling at it.

Jinora looked Kai in the eyes as she pulled on his pants, feeling just as nervous as he was at this point. Her eyes broke from his though as his surprisingly formed 'V' line appeared. Her eyes gazed at his newly exposed mocha skin, feeling a new appretiation for the delicious drink.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips though as Kai's large member sprung free of his pants. She no longer cared for taking them off slowly as she pulled them the rest of the way off. Her eyes met Kai's again briefly and she noted the anxiety that was clear in those green forests.

Jinora hesitantly reached her hand up to grasp the throbbing member, not sure of what exactly to do. Though when her hand wrapped around it, her thumb resting on the head, she jumped slightly as he moaned her name.

Kai looked up at the ceiling, trying to restrain himself from grabbing her and taking her that second. The way she jerked up on his nearly painful member had him gripping the sheets though, who knew that just her simple touch would do that to him?

He looked down at himself, at her slender fingers touching him and held down his climax. Though, since he hadn't done it himself for quite some time now, and he wasn't even just imaging her as th touching him, it was no easy feat.

Jinora slowly started to move her hand up and down on his shaft, memorizing it's thickness and the way it seemed to throb under her touch. The young airbender slowly increased the speed at which she stroked him, happy to see the look of pleasure on his face. She just wanted to make him feel good.

Jinora got an idea from a book she had read, only to simply gain some kind of knowledge of what to expect during this eventual encounter. She brought her head down, kissing the tip of his member, then slowly licking down the side of it.

"God. Where did you learn to do that?" Kai groaned, reveling in the feeling.

"A book." She stated simply before taking the tip of his member into her mouth and sucking on it lightly.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love how much of a book worm you are?"

"MMhmm, a few times." She smirked before sucking on him again, trying to bring him to his climax.

Kai started to breath heavily, before soon, tipping over the edge and releasing into her mouth. He quickly sat up, grabbing her hand and apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry Jin, I couldn't help it.." Kai felt so bad for doing it in her mouth instead of telling her and pulling out.

To his surprise though, the just shook her head and grabbed a couple tissues from the bedside table. After she had cleaned off her face and spit out what she couldn't swallow, she kissed him. "It's fine, it's a little salty but not horrible."

Kai kissed her back, tasting himself on her lips but not minding after remembering how it got there. "That must've been a very descriptive book that you were reading." His eyes twinkled, wondering how his sweet, innocent Jinora came upon that kind of book and read it.

Jinora didn't make any kind of reply but instead straddled his legs, kissing him in a sort of needy way. She tangled her fingers in the back of his unruly hair and held him close to her.

Kai was no longer surprised by her actions, but instead excited. He placed his large hands on her bare butt, giving it a slight squeeze.

She refused to let him win though, wanting to be the victor in their little battle to make the other one feel better or happier. She pulled away from their kiss, leaning back on his hands, so that she could tug off her sports bra.

She left her breasts wide open and bouncing, satisfied as Kai's gaze seemed glued to them, but she was nervous and self concious at the same time.

Kai caught onto her little game and reached on hand up, grasping the soft skin of her breast. He never imagined that they would feel so nice, she had never let him get close enough to touch them before. Kai leaned down and sucked on her hard nipple, tasting it's sweetness.

Jinora kissed the top of his head as he was hunched over. She smirked though and brought her hand down to grasp his member, gaining a gasp from his soft lips. Jinora giggled lightly. "Feel good?"

Kai immediately muttered a yes, seeming to be out of breath. But Jinora wasn't done yet, she squeezed lightly on him and stroked the pulsing member, feeling him become just as hard as before.

Jinora removed her hand just has his hips thrust up, into it. "Tsk, tsk. No moving mister, I just may have to punnish you for it." A devious smile crossed her lips as she moved her hips forwards, grinding her core up against the side of his shaft.

The sudden wave of pleasure had both of them unmoving, Jinora's delacasy still pressed to him. He slowly dared to move, rubbing himself up against her.

Jinora could feel her heard hammering in her chest as he moved, the hard shaft rubbing on just the right place of her clit. She started to feel nervous now, this was the closest they have been yet. She was pressed up against him, one sudden movement at the right time from either of them and they would no longer be virgins, tough she wasn't sure if they still were with the things that they are doing.

Jinora's breathing became ragged as he still, slowly rubbed against her and so she took the chance. She felt down to him, letting his member run against her hand aswell as she looked into his beautiful eyes. She leaned in, initiating a gentle kiss between them as his soft thrusts came to a halt.

She then lifted herself up, deepening the kiss now, and bringing the tip of his member over to rest of the edge of her entrance. Jinora wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping herself flush against him, and kissing him deeply.

Kai pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes, for the last time, asking again if she was sure. When she nodded, he kissed her again, making it as heated as his love for her.

With one swift movement, hoping to quickly rid her of whatever pain may come, Kai thrust up and into her, moaning at the new feeling.

Jinora gasped and clung to him, hugging her close and burying her face into his neck. The sharp pain caused tears to spring to her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

She held him close, not so tightly though as she pain ebbed away until it was nothing. She leaned back in his arms, gazing into his worried eyes and gave him a wary smile, hoping to reassure him.

"I'm fine, Kai. You can stop looking at me like that. You're embarassing me." She turned her head to the side only to have him grip her chin and turn her to face him. He gave her a chaste kiss before holding her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I hurt you.." He hated that for them to take the next step in their relationship, she had to get hurt.

"I said I am fine, and I meant it." She slowly kissed him, rocking herself forwards at the same time. She was glad that the pain was gone, just as he was and now, there was a new kind of pleasure taking it's place.

It felt so new to Jinora, to have him filling her. But no matter what, she knew that she liked it.

Jinora and Kai made love that night, remembering and savouring their sweet love to the wee hours of the morning.

Thank you so much for reading! I worked hard on this chapter since I have never written such a detailed sex scene like this before! I really hope that you you guys liked it!

Please review, I would love yo hear what you have to say

~Shay


End file.
